It's Never Goodbye
by gryphen
Summary: A terrible mistake occurs between Beast Boy and Raven, causing Raven to say goodbye. But six years later, Beast Boy and Raven encounter each other again...and sparks fly. BBxRea
1. Her mistake

A/N: This is my first Teen Titans. I love the Titans and wanted to try my hand at writing a fic for them.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Teen Titans….just a college kid doing something for fun.

Over the Edge

'_I definitely went over board this time_.'

The thought harshly repeated itself over and over in Ravens mind as she glided through Titans Tower towards her room, head bent in shame. The expression of regret was hidden within the deep shadows of her hood.

'_Why did I have to fly off the deep end and do that? As much as he annoys me, he didn't deserve that.'_

Raven removed her hood as she ran a hand through her hair when she finally arrived at her door. With a small arcane gesture, the door opened for her to enter. Face still burning from disgrace, she glided towards her bed and sat upon the black silk covers. Burying her head in her hands she was, at last, able to allow her emotions to burst forth as she cried herself to sleep.

FLASHBACK

"Come on Raven, come play stankball with us!"

An overly excited Beast Boy hopped around the couch which Raven was currently using as a place to read a relaxing book. Each time Beast Boy hopped over the couch, he morphed into a rabbit and shook his cotton tailed butt in her face.

Unknown to Beast Boy, Raven had spent most of the night in deep meditation to try and control her raging demon side. It has only been a couple of weeks since the destruction of Trigon but his influence was still heavy present in his daughter. Her meditations last night had sapped a lot of Ravens strength, thus making her seemingly dark mood a lot darker.

"For the last time Beast Boy I said, NO! So will you please stop bugging me?" A quirk of annoyance tainted her infamous monotone voice.

Beast Boy didn't seem to take the hint. Turning into a purring kitten, he slowly climbed into Ravens lap and lay down onto of her belly. With a rude shove, Raven let him know that this was not appreciated at all.

Beast Boy landed gracefully on the floor as he turned back to look at Raven, he transformed back into human form. While sitting, he proceeded to give her his best wide eyed puppy dog look. His lips even quivered a little for effect. Raven glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, trying to avoid full eye contact, felt herself soften just a little.

"Damn him. Why does he have to go and pull that cute little stunt……wait….what was that thought?"

Even though she was startled by this rogue thought, she still her shook her head in a negative fashion.

"The answer is still no Beast Boy. Try as hard as you want but it's not going to change anything." Her emotionless voice didn't betray the fact that she was slowly breaking.

Beast Boy sighed as he picked himself up off the floor thinking about doing something devious, something that would ensure he had Raven's full attention. His face lit up as if a light bulb suddenly went off in above his head. A mischievous smile slowly crawled its way across his lips.

Leaning forward, his gloved hand moving fast, he snatched the book out of Raven's unsuspecting hands.

"YONK!"

Laughing manically, he ran to the outer edge of the TV area of the common room.

Raven, after the initial shock subsided, sprang up from her spot on the couch with a snarl and began chasing Beast Boy around Titans Tower.

"Give me back my book!" Ravens magic trying desperately to ensnare him in her magic.

"NO!" Beast Boy morphed from animal to animal to narrowly avoid her magical attempts.

They finally ended back up in the common room. Both teens panted hard and sweating furiously from the chase.

Raven eyed Beast Boy who stood close to the wall near the kitchen nook. "Had enough yet?" Her tolerance for his antics was quickly nearing the breaking point.

Beast Boy smirked as he held the book tightly in his arms. He shook his head and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Book." Raven said in monotone.

"No. Not till you agree to play Stankball with me and Cyborg." Beast Boy held the book loosely in his hands, indicating that he was going to drop it.

"Don't you dare drop that book." Raven made a threatening step forward. Internally, she was struggling to keep Anger from escaping and making the emotions presence known.

Unknowing of the struggle inside his fellow Titan, Beast Boy casually tossed the book between his hands. "Oh Rae, it's just a book."

That did it, the combination of her annoying nickname and the perceived lack of respect for her most prized possession.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Anger seized her opportunity and burst forth from the bounds restraining her. Raven's eyes became red smoldering pits of fury. Her magic crackled around her like lightning. Slowly, Ravens red eyes traversed upward until they meet with Beast Boy, who quickly shut his own eyes.

With a giant gulp, Beast Boy stepped backward but a heel got caught along a bump in the carpet causing him to fall backward. As he fell, he accidentally released the book from his grasp and the book started its own fall to the carpet. With an abrupt halt the book and Beast Boys unexpected decent towards the carpet stopped. Uneasily, Beast Boy opened his eyes slightly but then wished he hadn't. His eyes became locked with Ravens, his stomach tightened with fear as her lips twisted into a sadistic grin.

Beast Boy closed his eyes as he felt himself being pulled slightly upwards then a force began to propel his body backward towards the wall, quickly gaining speed.

The impact shook the entire Tower as it was also filled with the sickening sound of Beast Boy's body slamming into the wall with unbelievable force. Upon feeling and hearing the impact, the rest of the Titans quickly hurried into the common room to see what the disturbance was about. They arrived just in time to see Beast Boys unconscious body slid off the wall to land in a battered heap upon the floor, blood smearing his point of impact. Cyborg and Starfire hastily ran to their downed comrade as Robin stood staring at the scene, his mind quickly trying to comprehend the situation.

Robin's minds finally grasped the circumstances and rapidly issued an order. "Cyborg, Starfire. Get Beast Boy to the infirmary right now!"

They swiftly complied with his orders; Starfire gently gathered Beast Boy into her arms and flew as fast as she could to the medical center with Cyborg running behind her.

Robin watched until they were gone before finally turning his complete attention on a kneeling Raven. Raven was forcing herself to breath slowly, trying desperately to regain control over her ravaging emotion. Her hands griped the carpet with all of her strength battling to take back her own state of mind.

"Raven….what the hell happened here?" Robins voice seemed harsh but was also pleading for understanding at was going on.

Finally winning control, Raven slowly opened her eye and looked up into Robin's masked white impersonal eyes. As she met his gaze, a tear was starting to form in the corner of a pain filled eye….

Thank you very much for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't worry…this is a romance story and it will start in the next chapter. Any feedback is welcome!


	2. Her pain

A/N: Sorry to be really slow on the update. Been really busy with work and trying to help my brother plan for his wedding!

Thank you to two of you that have reviewed so far and to everyone one else….HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Please remember this is a BBxRaven romance, the fluff is coming…

Thank you very much for bearing with me and being patient.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. But how cool would that be?

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

**This is Good-Bye**

Dawn

The sun slowly starts to peak above the horizon, unhampered by the annoyance of clouds. Sun rays reaching out to bath Jump City and its sleeping citizens in comforting warm morning light. As the sun continued to climb higher into the sky, sunlight slowly crept up a large T shaped Tower in the middle of Jump City's bay. Its warm light invading each room as it rose.

But even the sun can have a hard time getting its warm rays into places. Sunlight barely pierced the heavily veiled window of a certain dark Titan. But the glowing light that did make it past the black curtains, played over Raven's soft tear stained face. There was enough light to stir her from slumber.

Raven groaned softly then slowly opened her puffy eyelids and reveal bloodshot eyes. She groaned again as she rolled way from the ever persistent light, her parched thought begging for relief. Blinking eyes sore from crying herself to sleep, Raven gingerly sat up and reached for the class of water by her bedside.

Her muscles ached dully as her mind replayed yesterdays events over and over. Each repitition seemed to focus on Beast Boy's look of shock and pain.

'I didn't mean to hurt him. I just lost control.' Raven bowed her head in shame.

Guilt started whispering in the back of her mind. "Thus it is entirely your fault that Beast Boy is in critical care. If you did have control like you should then Beast Boy would okay. But you don't and see what you have done."

"This proves you are too much of a danger to be around them. How can you cause so much pain to someone so special? Is this how you repay their friendship? With pain?" Guilt continued on unrelentlessly.

Fresh tears started flowing down Ravens grey cheeks.

Timid spoke up nervously, " M…may…maybe it would f…for the best if you left. T….to leav…leave before y…yo…you hurt any…one else."

Raven's head rose at that, her hand wiping away a small stream of tears running down her cheeks. Her head tilted slightly to the side as she pondered the suggestion.

"Yes. Yes, it would be for the best." Whispered to her-self while sitting in darkness….

00000000000ooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000ooooooooooooo00000000000oo

It took most of the early morning for Raven to pack her worldly possessions into suitcases. She planned to store what luggage she wasn't carrying with her into magical storage until she found a place to live. The only bag she kept with her was a purple messenger bag that contained a couple of books, pen and paper, toiletries, and a spare change of clothing.

Raven had taken the time to change into a black tank top and army fatigues with heavy combat boots encasing her feet. As she tied her hair into a ponytail, Raven glanced around the room making sure she had not missed anything important to her. Her roaming eyes settled upon a small pile of clothing and items that lay on top of her bed.

She walked over to her bed; she picked up her uniform and held it tightly to her. Raven closed her eyes as memory after memory from her time as a Teen Titan washed and overwhelmed her sense.

With a start, Raven opened her eyes. With a nod to herself, she carried her uniform over to an open suitcase and carefully laid it inside. With a wave of her hand all the spare luggage was gone and she was left standing in a sparse room.

Oooooooo0000000000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooo0000000000

The door leading to Ravens room opened silently and a shadowy figure crept out into the hallway. Adjusting the bag on her shoulder, the figure made a small gesture and the door closed quietly.

Raven calmed herself then stretched out her senses to determine the unconsciousness of her former teammates. Satisfied that they slept soundly, she took off for her destination.

She snuck through the Tower, making sure to avoid making any noise that might arouse her peers. And that would be a bad thing. Finally she arrived at her goal and laid her hand upon its cold steel door. A cold shiver ran up her spine as she read the bold letters etched across the door.

**TITAN MEDICAL BAY**

Gathering up her strength then taking a deep breath to slow down her racing heart, she phased through the door into the infirmary. There was nothing she could do to prepare her for what she saw and it took her breath away. Tears immediately began to swell in her eyes, a few escaped to drip down her cheek. She shut her eyes to stem the tears.

The medical room was silent except for the whirling and beeping of dozens of various life support machines. Each keeping track of the occupants' vitals and ensuring the proper treatment.

Raven's bottom lip began to quiver as she slowly approached the only occupied bed. She looked down and what she saw completely broke her heart into thousands of pieces.

Beast Boy lay peacefully with a hospital blanket coming up to his waist, leaving his upper body bare. His stomach rose up then down naturally but was heavily tapped to support internal injuries. What stood out the most was the thick tape which surrounded his head. Small red spots appeared randomly towards the back of the tape

Raven let her finger travel over the playful words all the other Titans had written. She noticed a sizeable spot that had a small raven drawn above it. A spot just for her. A small smile crept its way across her lips but was removed.

She tentatively placed a hand on his left hand and gently stroked his fingers. A small spike on the heart monitor was the only response.

Raven clutched his hand as tears began to flow again.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry. Please come back." Raven pleaded.

Another, longer, spike on the monitor appeared but Raven didn't notice. She leaned down, her upper body practically lying next to him with her lips next to his left ear. Raven sniffed as she rubbed his fingers with hers then continued to whisper into his ear.

"Please come back to me. I didn't mean to hurt you. Just come back."

She closed her eyes and snuggled into his neck, a tear dropped onto the bed sheet. The numbers on the heart monitor began to slowly increase and the beeping became slightly faster. As if Beast Boy was struggling to comply with her request. Raven remained unaware as she took in his presence and seemed to commit it to memory

Sighing, Raven reluctantly let go of his hand and started to climb off his bed. A sudden thought leaped into her head then turned back to Beast Boy. "Healing…I can heal him."

She laid both her hands on his chest and began to summon her power when a sneering voice distracted her.

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time you used your powers on him? Guilt's voice ran jolts through Raven's spine.

"I haven't forgotten. This time it will be different." Raven's even reply seemed to calm her.

"No. It won't be. It can't be. You are evil Raven. Your sole purpose is to cause chaos and pain. His agony will only get worse if you touch him. Beast Boy won't forgive you."

Guilt's reasoning tearing through Ravens soul like a hot knife through butter. Defeated, Raven lowered her hands and dropped them to her sides.

"Then the only thing I can go now is say goodbye."

Bending over, she picked up her bag that lay next to Beast Boys medical bed. Raven then leaned over Beast Boy and gently moved a piece of hair out of his face. Then placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I am going to miss you Beast Boy. I hope one day you can forgive me. Maybe someday we will meet again."

Raven gently stroked his warm green cheek. Then, after a slight hesitation, she softly kissed his lips. A tear dropped onto his cheek as she raised her head.

"Goodbye Beast Boy." With that, Ravens powers formed around her in the shape of a raven then flew through the ceiling on to a new life.

00000ooooo0000000ooo

Just a few seconds after her departure, Beast Boys heart monitor began beeping rapidly as the line started jumping sporadically. Moist lips opened slightly followed by a small inhale of air. Then that breath was used to form just one word….

"Raven…"

ooooo00000000000000oooooooo000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks to everyone that waited such a long time for this next chapter. Work has been insane. There won't be such along wait for the next chapter I promise!


	3. His Awakening

Thank you very much to those that have reviewed….it means a lot to me. I am glad that people are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it!

Disclaimer: As per usual…I don't own Teen Titans.

--------------------------------------

**His Awakening**

--------------------------------

Pain. Something he thought he would be used to. But it still hurt. Damn did it hurt.

Beast Boy floated in void of blackness with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company as he tried to control agony. He tried to swim around to distract himself but wasn't going anywhere. He also tried to count the hairs on his arms but quickly lost interest. Man was he ever bored!

The last thing he remembered was Raven pointing towards him and him flying backward then things went blank.

"I must have pushed her too far," he shook his head, "it was bound to happen sooner or later. I just wished she smiled…maybe even laugh again."

_**!FLASHBACK!**_

"_You are going to upset his stomach Beast Boy," Raven stated in an abolishing monotone, "stop feeding Silkie tofu."_

_Beast Boy stuck out his bottom lip so he was giving her a pouty face. All the while taunting Silkie, Starfire's pet larva with a cube of tofu who was trying it's best to consume the treat._

"_But he likes it." Beast Boy whined._

_Raven went back to her book._

"_Fine but don't say I didn't warn you."_

_Beast Boy gave me a triumphant smile then stuck his tongue out at her when she wasn't looking up. Turning back to Silkie, Beast Boy lowered the treat low enough so that he could get it._

_Silkie let out a small squeal as it greedily devoured the tofu cube._

"_HAH! See Raven, I told you he liked it!"_

_Beast Boy started to do a victory dance as around the kitchen when Raven look up at him. A blush started to color her cheeks as a smile crept along her lips. Luckily her hood was up._

"_Fine, so Silkie likes your tof….ummmm Beast Boy. You might want to turn around." Raven pointed to something back behind him. Her voice showing no trace of her current amusement just her normal monotone._

_Beast Boy stopped dancing and gave her a questioning look. Then turned around to the counter top where Silkie had been chewing on his treat._

_He managed to glimpse Silkie's eyes pressed shut and its mouth wide open before a tidal wave of grayish goo completely drenched him. He was too dumb founded to move, even after he heard a small belch and PLOP as Silkie fell to the floor and raced away._

_Finally recovering, Beast Boy reached up and wiped some of the goop covering his eyes so he could see. What he saw before caused him to take a step back…slipping slightly in the mess on the kitchen floor._

_Raven stopped just a couple of feet from him holding her nose. Her hood had fallen down as when she jumped up to try and save Beast Boy from a horrible fate. But what caught his attention was her face was beat red and her lips sealed together but her cheeks where bulging._

_He took a step forward and opened his mouth to ask a question when his foot slipped again but this time sent him crashing to the tiled floor. He landed on his butt with a squishing sound that filled the entire room._

_Raven couldn't help it anymore and laughter escaped her lips. She was laughing so hard at the sight in front of her that she doubled over to hold her aching ribs. Ravens hair cascaded around her face as she tried to breathe in-between her laughter._

_Beast Boy just sat in the goo just completely in shock. He couldn't believe his ears _

'_Raven laughing? This is defiantly worth being puked on by a larva.' A smile made its way onto his face._

_Oddly Beast Boy wasn't put off by her laughter but found himself enjoying the sound. He leaned back against some cabinets allowing him to be encased by her laughter with a big smile._

_**! END FLASHBACK!**_

Beast Boy smiled as wide as he could while remembering her laugh. He hadn't been bothered by pain since he started thinking about Raven, plus he was no longer bored.

'Yeah, gooy goo was worth hearing Raven laugh. Even if it meant smelling like a garbage pile for a week.'

Beast Boy felt himself become quiet calm and relaxed when thoughts of Raven entered his head. One of his fondest memories was watching her read out of the corner of his eye as he played Cyborg in _Killer Battle Robots Instincts 4._

He loved the way she sometimes chewed on her lower lip when she was completely into a passage. The way she twirled her hair as she read page after page. He loved her hair for some reason he couldn't explain. It was weird to say the least…he just like being around her.

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed in thought.

'Does that mean I like her? Even though she torments me and is mean to me but i'm being the same to her. Being around her is like….eating chocolate covered pancakes. Awesome.

Beast Boy eyes lit up like fireworks as the thought fully sunk in.

'I'm in love with Raven! Holy crap!' Beast Boy just started off into space. Then another thought struck him.

'How am I going to get out of here?' Looking around he began to think of ways to escape where ever he was.

"_Please Beast Boy…just come back."_ A voice echoed in the void around him causing Beast Boy to clamp his hands over his sensitive ears.

'What the hell was that?' Beast Boy started looking around for the source. 'Wait…that was Raven's voice…where is she?'

He began to feel a warmness encompass his body. It became warmer and warmer then suddenly it stopped as quickly as it began.

'Well…that was even stranger.'

"_I am going to miss you Beast Boy. I hope one day you can forgive me. Maybe someday we will meet again."_

Ravens voice once again echoed around him but this time Beast Boy was able to pinpoint where the source was and began to move toward it. He felt something cool touch his cheek then something he didn't expect…softness against his lips.

'She kissed me….she actually kissed me.' With renew vigor; Beast Boy began to move faster towards her voice…a soft light distinguished itself. He shifted course slightly so that he was traveling towards it. It unhurried grew in size. Urgency began to drive him.

"_Goodbye Beast Boy."_

Suddenly feeling of emptiness struck him so hard that he almost stopped but moved even faster.

'Wait…what? NO! RAVEN…..just a couple more seconds. Almost there!'

Beast Boy fought harder and faster as he was slowly engulfed in soft warm light. Its warmth tickled his cheeks then he felt the sudden urge to breathe!

Drawling in a breath between cracked lips, he said the first thing that came to his mind. A name that meant more to him than any other. Hoping he wasn't too late.

"Raven….."

---------------------------------------------------------

Wow…that was fun! Again thank you everyone for reading this story. I really hope you do enjoy my story. If you have any suggestions please let me know. Reviews, like always, are greatly appreciated! Chapter 4 is coming soon!


	4. Her Survival

This Chapter is the beginning of the reediting. I've added and taken away some stuff in the story that hopefully with make it better. Let me know what you think. A little warning some of the characters might be a little OCC.

As always, I don't own the Teen Titans nor do I own any other TV characters/real people mentioned in the course of the story.

"…..FIRE IN THE HOLE!!"

Silence…

_**KABOOM!!**_

The resulting shock wave from the explosion rippled through the huge hangar and was just strong enough to knock Raven flat on her ass.

Fire alarms squawked and people rushed forward with fire extinguishers looking for any errant fires that may have sprung up from the detonation.

Groggily, Raven gathered her legs underneath herself as a dim ringing started to sound inside of her ears.

She ran a hand through her hair as she slowly shook her head in an attempt to curb the ringing, which proved resilient to her efforts.

After a few attempts though it started to fade, as it did she glanced around the hangar to see if she could help anywhere. Just off to her left, two figures framed by camera lights, caught her attention.

"…and that is why you shouldn't introduce a just even a single spark into a container filled with pure oxygen."

"That's right Jamie, although it had a pretty wicked result as you can see, its very dangerous and it's a good thing we did in this hangar instead of the shop!" Adam Savage flashed his trademark grin at Jamie Hyneman then at the cameraman.

"Andddddd cut!…That's a wrap people!" A man standing behind the cameraman tapped the guys shoulder then looked at Jamie.

"We'll start the editing process yawn in the morning." The man stifled another yawn.

Jamie looked towards the entrance of the hangar as the fading sunlight spanned across the sky. "It is getting late, yeah that sounds fine."

He looked around then cleared his throat. "Alright people, lets get this equipment torn down and into the trucks then we can all go home!" A chorus of cheers from the crew met his instructions.

Raven grinned to herself and started to rise. She stopped abruptly when a hand was put in front of her face. She followed the arm attached to the hand and was met with a chestier cat- like grin from Kari Bryon.

A small blush worked its way across Raven's face as she took Kari's hand and felt herself rise to her feet quickly.

Kari kept grinning as she helped Raven to her feet. Raven's cheeks turned a bit redder at the attention he was getting.

"Are you okay Rachel? You got knocked around pretty hard." Kari slowly eyed Raven up and down then tried to lock her gaze onto Raven's.

Raven turned her head slight to avoid looking directly at Kari, something she wouldn't have done in the past.

"I'm alright. I was taken off guard on the amount of force something like could have. I definitely wasn't expecting to end up on my ass!" Raven finally met Kari's eyes with a grin and a giggle.

Kari laughed and hooked an arm through one of Ravens guided her to where the other crewmembers had started to get things cleaned up. As they walked, Kari started talking about the myth they had just busted and how Grant Imahara had almost lost an eyebrow earlier that day.

Raven felt herself start to loosen up slightly as she listened to one of Kari's bad jokes. It reminded her of someone she missed very much. Raven came back to her senses when she realized they were standing on the edge of the clean up and Tory Belleci was calling for Kari to help him.

Kari rolled her eyes and looked back to Raven. "Looks like I have to bail out wonder boy over there. But find me after everything gets cleaned up okay Rachel?"

A small blush crept back onto Ravens at the sound of her name face then she nodded. "Yes I will. See you then."

With another chestier grin towards Raven, Kari turned and jogged towards Tory.

Raven watched her go but there was a strong sensation growing in the back of her mind. She felt like she was being watched. She slowly scanned the busy cleanup to find the source of her discomfort. Her training in crime fighting quickly guided her to the source.

From across the site, Scottie Chapman was starring daggers into Raven. Raven felt her eyes narrow as she returned the glare then moved off to help out with the clean up.

OOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sweat dripped off Raven's body as she helped a grip finish loading the last panel of Plexiglas into the back of the Mythbusters truck. She wiped some sweat away from her brow then reached up and pulled the rolling door closed and secured the door with it's lock.

She was about to hop down when a petite hand eagerly offered itself. Smiling, Raven accepted the hand and the help getting down.

Raven landed with a slight _ump_ but quickly tensed and started to back away when she realized how close she almost landed on her helper.

The hand holding Raven's tightened and Raven stopped her back peddling. Kari's large and playful eyes captured her own. An image of familiar playful and large set of eyes flashed in her mind, which caused Raven's heart to skip a beat.

Kari gave Raven's hand another squeeze then slowly stepped towards her, gradually closing the space between them.

Raven shifted slightly as she found she couldn't get herself to look away from Kari's eyes. Just as she seemed hopelessly trapped, she finally summoned the will power to break the unseen hold and stared at the floor. She took a shallow breath:

"Ummm…thanks for the help down. Getting off the back is usually a pain in the ass."

Kari giggled and moved slightly closer. "Yeah, its bad on the knees, it'd be nice if we got one that had a lift gate on it."

Raven nodded then she felt her cheek grow warmer then looked back up into those eyes that reminded her so much of someone else.

"Hey, Tory is having a post-show party at his apartment tonight and I was hoping that you could make it. Maybe you could ride over with me." Kari used her free hand to nervously move a piece of hair that dropped before her eyes.

Raven missed the implications and how Kari nervously played with her hair.

"I dunno…" She gestured at herself. "I'm not exactly the cleanest to go to a party. And to spend time with you."

Kari just laughed. "I am too silly, my apartment is actually pretty close to his. So I figured we can swing by there and grab a shower. You can barrow some of my clothes for the night…I don't mind sharing." Kari finished the sentence with a wink and another chestier grin.

It finally hit Raven what Kari was implying like a ton of bricks.

Raven's face burned red as she finally understood that Kari was asking to her go with her as more than a friend. Raven's face burned as bad as one of Beast Boy's jokes.

'_Wait...what? Why did I think of Beast Boy? It must be her eyes…they have the same eyes…' _Startled by her train of thought, Raven quickly shut down that certain train of thought.

The uneasiness of her thoughts must have shown on her face because Kari tightened her grip on Raven's hand and her expression changed to one of concern.

"Are you okay Rachel? I didn't mean to be so pushy." Kari nervously moved another offending piece of hair out of the way.

Raven snapped back to the situation at hand and gave Kari a sad smile.

"No, I'm okay." Raven took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Kari but I can't go tonight. I have to take care of a few things later tonight." Raven held her breath to see if Kari bought her lie.

Kari's smile dimmed slightly as she took a small step backward but still held Raven's hand.

"I understand and I hope you have fun! But if you get to bored, just give me a call. I will always be here for you."

Raven was about to respond but Grant suddenly appeared and cleared his throat, letting his presence be know. Thankful, both Raven and Kari looked at him expectedly.

Grant turned slightly so he was looking more at Kari. "Sorry for interrupting, but both Tory and I need to steal Kari for a minute. The camera crew wants to do our intro segment again" Grant looked expectedly at Kari.

Kari sighed, "Well duty calls I guess. I'll be there in a minute Grant"

Kari looked back at Raven and gave her a big smile. "Please think about what I said, just give me a call if get things done early."

Raven smiled back at her and ran a thumb over Kari's knuckles. "I promise I will call if things get done."

Kari beamed then brought Ravens up to her lips and gently kissed her knuckles. Kari released her hand then turned to follow Grant to where Tory was standing with a huge grin on his face.

Kari looked back at Raven, who was clutching the hand Kari had kissed, and gave Raven a huge chestier cat grin and another wink. Raven smiled and winked back her before turning towards the exit.

Raven was still light headed from her encounter with Kari. It felt good to know that someone liked her and wanted to be with her. She was sad that she didn't take Kari up on her offer but she felt she would have been betraying Beast Boy somehow.

'Maybe I'm still not over him. Geez. It's been like four years or so. I just can't shake him out of my head.'

Distracted Raven almost ran right into Adam Savage.

"Whoa there Rachel." Adam gripped both of her shoulders to keep them from running into each other.

"I'm so sorry Adam, I was just distracted and wasn't paying attention." Raven's cheeks burned again out of embarrassment.

Adam just laughed and patted her on the shoulders.

"It's quite alright Rachel. I'll see you Monday then!"

Adam gave her a lopsided grin then moved around her, heading for where Jamie stood.

Raven called goodbye after him and then resumed her walk towards the truck she was supposed to drive back to the shop.

As Raven walked around the side of the Mythbusters truck to the cab, she again felt like someone was watching her. It was like someone trying to burn holes into the back of her head.

Spinning around, he quickly spotted Scottie again trying to stare her down. Raven returned Scotties glare and mouthed, _'Screw you.'_ Then proceeded to open the cab door and climbed in to begin for drive back to M-5 Industries.

Raven slammed the door with a certain amount of satisfaction.


	5. Her Endangerment

Raven stood then stretched after the metro train came to jarring stop at her station. Standing in line with others, she shifted her messenger bag as she waited to get off the cramped train car.

Finally the doors open and the throng of people pulsed through the gap with Raven being stuck in the middle. On the platform, she was able to break away from the large group; she adjusted her iPod and started walking towards the exit stairs.

Going down a couple flights of stairs, she made it to the surface streets and paused. A cool breeze coming from the Bay fluttering her hair, she slowly closed her eyes as she breathed in the serene smell of the ocean.

Some how the smell and sight of water always relaxed her. It reminded her of a more simple time and great memories in a certain Tower that was surrounded by water.

'It's such a beautiful night. No clouds to hamper the moon and the stairs. This is why I came to San Francisco. Well that and the sourdough.'

Sighing, she opened her eyes and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Her apartment was only a few blocks away from the Bay and Piers. She loved her apartment as she could see Alcatraz, which loved, on a clear day and still able keep her windows open when it rained.

Raven crossed a street then started walking towards her apartment building. It was getting late and the streetlights where staring to flicker on but their glow only lit up the sidewalk so much.

'_Your alone again…'_ The cold chilling voice drifted from the back of her mind.

'_Your alone again because you're a monster…' _The harsh voice cut deep into Raven's soul, stemming tears she clutched the strap of her bag tightly.

Guilt grinned as she whispered from the back of Raven's mind. _'You would have hurt her anyways. Like you have hurt everyone that cares about you. Especially Him…'_

Raven kept walking but she closed her eyes as tears began trickling down her face. Her knuckles turned white from gripping the bag strap.

Guilt continued her domination over the other emotions; even Rage was suppressed by Guilt's power.

'_You can't even control your powers. You continue to be a danger to everyone around you. No matter what you do, no matter what you say, you can never run away from what you did to him. How you turned into a monster and hurt the only man who could ever love you.'_

At this, Raven broke and the trickle turned into a stream of tears. She started breathing harder as she attempted to control her tears but couldn't. She stopped walking and leaned against a building, trying to regain control. Unbidden, a memory flashed before her closed eyes, a memory that continued to haunt her.

_**FLASH**_

"_Give. Me. Back. My. Book." Raven's monotone voice cut through the silence in the TV room._

"_No. Not till you agree to play Stankball with me and Cyborg." Beast Boy held the book loosely in his hands, indicating that he was going to drop it._

"_Don't you dare drop that book." Raven made a threatening step forward. Internally, she was struggling to keep Anger from escaping and making that emotions' presence known._

_Unknowing of the struggle inside his fellow Titan, Beast Boy casually tossed the book between his hands. "Oh Rae, it's just a book."_

_That did it, the combination of that annoying nickname and the perceived lack of respect for her most prized possession._

_Time slowed to a crawl as Anger seized her opportunity and burst forth from the bounds restraining her. Raven's eyes became red smoldering pits of fury. Magic crackled around her like lightning. Slowly, Angers red eyes traversed upward until they meet with Beast Boy, who gulped in fear._

_**FLASH**_

Raven tore the iPods'' ear buds out of her ears then pressed her palms against her eyes to stop the memory and her tears.

"No…no…don't make me relive that again. Please…not again…"

_Guilt smirked then whispered into her mind: 'No…you will remember what you did. How you almost killed a friend that trusted you.'_

_**FLASH**_

_With a giant gulp, Beast Boy stepped backward but his right heel got caught on a bump in the carpet, causing him to fall backward. As he fell, he accidentally released the book from his grasp and the book started its free-fall towards the carpet. With an abrupt halt the book and Beast Boys unexpected decent stopped. _

_Uneasily, Beast Boy opened his eyes slightly but then wished he hadn't. His eyes became locked with Ravens, his stomach tightened with fear as her lips twisted into a sadistic grin._

_Beast Boy closed his eyes again as he felt himself being pulled slightly upwards then a force began to propel his body backward…towards the wall, quickly gaining speed…_

_**FLASH**_

"NO!" The force of Raven's statement surprised Guilt, who receded back into Raven's mind…waiting for her next chance.

Slowly regaining control, she pushed herself off the wall. Using the sleeve of her jacket, she wiped away residual tears and took a couple of deep breaths.

Once back in control, she resumed her walk back to her apartment. She walked a few more yards before stopping before an eight-story building sandwiched between two four story apartment buildings with an alleyway separating her building and the apartment building on the right.

She looked up to where her loft apartment was on the eighth floor. Although she loathed the sometimes-steep climb, she loved the view and openness that the roof allowed her. It also reminded her of her room in the Tower. Raven quickly stifled sudden memories of her time spend with the other Titans. Especially a certain green prankster and his infectious laugh.

Another tear escaped and ran its course down her cheek before being intercepted by a swipe of Ravens hand. She shook her head to clear it and started walking towards the alleyway.

'No, I can't let myself dwell on that. They won't forgive me for what damage and heartache I've caused. He won't forgive me for that.'

That single line of thought kept racing through her mind as she reached the alley.

The moon peaked out from behind a group of clouds, providing her with more illumination. With this, she turned to the alleyway to the fire escape on the buildings side. She didn't want to deal with her rude landlord right now and preferred the climb after a long day at work.

She started into the alleyway, the first thing she noted was that the lights that usually illuminated the fire escape and the back of the alley were burnt out. She shrugged, using the moonlight to slowly pick her way towards the ladder.

She was halfway down the alleyway, when her ears picked up a noise at the mouth of the alley. Out of her time spend fighting in the Teen Titans; she was able to train her senses to be hypersensitive.

As she slowed to listen to the strange scuffing sound coming from behind her, her powers suddenly screamed at her to dodge. She quickly dodged to the left as she twisted her body into a crouch and pressed herself against a metal garbage container.

A brick, whose flight was aimed to crash into the back of Ravens head, barely missed its nimble target by millimeters. It made a harsh crashing sound as it bounced on the cement ground and finally came rest in a pile of trash bags.

Raven could make out two larger figures standing at the front of the alley; one man has already bending down to find another brick, while the other man had a confounded expression on his face.

Raven grinned to herself for their foolishness then she slowly stood up. As she stood, her powers started to come alive with black lighting starting to crackle around her fingers. A chuckle escaped her throat.

'Those idiots are dealing with the wrong person.' A mental smirk became a physical one as she gathered her power around her. 'They are going to pay severely for their stupidity.'

The one man finally found another brick to throw at their target and started to wind up.

Raven laughed and raised her right hand in preparation for casting her spell.

"Azarath…Metrion…ZINTHO...oooooo"

A third figure rose up from behind a cluster of smaller trash can like a vengeful wraith holding a piece of wood in his hand.

As Raven began her chant, he seized the opportunity of her distraction and clubbed Raven on the back of her head, interrupting her spell chant.

Raven staggered to her right and leaned against her building using both hands to support her throbbing head. She felt a small trickle of blood begin to run into her hair as she tried to stem the blackness that was threatening to overcome her.

A lone thought raced through her head; 'Oh Beast Boy…I need you….'

She didn't hear the third man cautiously come up behind her due to the ringing in her ears...she didn't hear the whistling sound the board make as he swung it again.

Nor did she feel it impact the back of her head once more and darkness claimed her for itself.

Oooooo0000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000

_Titans Tower_

Cyborg's jaw dropped in amazement as Beast Boy (now Changeling) abruptly dropped his controller and jumped to his feet.

Cyborg still couldn't find his voice when Changeling started walking hastily towards the majestic bay windows that opened towards the city. Cyborg kept paced as he tried to formulate a sentence.

Finally, Cyborg found his voice and laid his heavy metal hand on Changelings' shoulder.

"Whoa…slow down there buddy. What's the rush? Is there a special on tofu that you suddenly need to get to?

Cyborg smiled at his own joke. Though as Changeling turned to face him, it quickly disappeared.

Changelings face looked like it was chiseled into stone. No expression what so ever. But his eyes were more intense then Cyborg had ever seen him.

When Changeling finally spoke, it reminded Cyborg of Raven's monotone.

"I have to go Cyborg. I'm needed." With that Changeling pressed a hand against a plane of glass and pushed it open.

Cyborg looked at him with a very confused expression on his face.

"Wait...what? Who needs you??"

Instead of answering he turned towards the opened window and began to step through the gap. Before he fell, Changeling turned his head slightly and responded simply:

"She needs me." Then Changeling plummeted from sight.

Cyborg moved to the window and watched a magnificent green dragon spread its wings and started flying towards the horizon.

Cyborg sighed as he pulled the window shut…

"Good luck buddy…."


	6. Update coming soon!

Hello!

First off, sorry for keeping this story in hiatus for so long.

I am pleased to say that new chapters will be coming out very soon!

Thank you so very much for all the reviews, everyone is just awesome!


End file.
